


Hot Summer Night

by AndreaEssEmm



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Music RPF, The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Summer, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaEssEmm/pseuds/AndreaEssEmm
Summary: Michael offers a solution when Janie complains about the summer heat.





	Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and kind comments are always greatly appreciated.

“This miserable heat can just go back to Hell,” Janie declared as she popped the cap off another bottle of beer. “Man, whoever talked you into renting a top floor apartment is a real jerk.”

She heard Michael chuckle in between the chords he was strumming on his guitar in the dimly-lit living room. “Since you’re in there, can you grab me one, too?” he asked.

“Way ahead of you, daddy-o,” Janie replied as she walked out of the kitchen holding two bottles of cold beer, one of which she deposited next to Michael’s open notebook on the coffee table. She took a swig from her own bottle before stepping over his outstretched legs to get to her seat at the end of the couch.

Michael set aside the pen he was using to jot down lyrics with and reached for his beer, his eyes closing as he drank deeply.

"Have you sold any more songs?" Janie asked after curling up on the other end of the couch, her attention partially tuned to the late-night movie flickering on the TV in front of them.

Michael wiped his wet fingers on his madras shorts before resuming his idle playing. He shook his head. "Not lately," he answered, "though I did sell 'Different Drum' and a few others to a fellow musician at the Troubadour for a few hundred bucks about a week ago."

"Nice. I'll bet that helped out with a few things."

"Paid the rent, and it let me eat and put some cold beer in the fridge," Michael shrugged.

They sat in comfortable silence, Michael's fingers trying to work out the melody he'd been toying with on his guitar, while Janie listened along, sipping her beer.

It went like this: Ever since they had first hooked up, Janie and Michael had been casually seeing each other on the weekends. Throughout the week, Janie toiled away at her newspaper photography job, while Michael spent his days fixing motorcycles and souped-up cars at a local garage. As much as he wanted to focus solely on his music, he had to be pragmatic; he knew it wouldn't exactly put money in his back pocket, hence the mechanic job. Still, he was working hard to perfect his craft by playing various open mic nights at the clubs whenever he could swing it. He was also planning on going to an audition for actors and musicians in the upcoming week, the ad for which he'd recently spotted in a trade paper.

To be fair, neither of them would refer to what they were doing as dating, but more as a friends with benefits situation.

A few nights after they'd first slept together, Michael invited Janie out to the club where they'd originally met, and after finishing his gig, the two of them sat down and really got to know each other. They compared upbringings: Michael had been raised as an only child by a hard-working single mother, while Janie was the middle child in a typical happy family, bookended by an older sister and a younger brother. Commiserated over past failures: Janie had been stunned to learn that Michael had done a brief stint in the Air Force before being discharged after accidentally tipping over his general's jet plane. They bonded over the things they shared in common: A mutual love of music, offbeat humor, late hours, and sex, mixed with a general disdain for unnecessary bullshit.

While it was easy to find the balance between friends and fuck buddies, Janie had to admit that there were times when she'd wondered how long it could last. It was only a matter of time before one of them developed stronger feelings, demanded more out of their unspoken agreement, or- God forbid- called everything off due to a better offer.

For now though, Janie was content to hang out with this cute musician in his tiny apartment on the weekends, drinking, talking, enjoying his company, and occasionally occupying his bed. Michael was so laid-back, it was easy to come and go as she pleased.

"I can't believe how hot it gets up here," Janie complained as she held her sweating beer bottle to her forehead. Even though it was after eleven o'clock, and the sun had gone down a few hours before, Michael's apartment still felt like a hotbox.

"You can always just git naked," Michael drawled as he lasciviously waggled an eyebrow at the clingy navy cami and panty set Janie had stripped down to after walking into his apartment. He suggestively plucked a few strings on his guitar to emphasize his point.

"Ha ha," Janie sarcastically replied around a mouthful of beer. "You'd like that too much."

Michael set his guitar down next to the couch and scratched at his bare chest, his fingers mussing the smattering of dark hair between his pectoral muscles. "Ain't nothin' I've never seen before, babe."

Janie failed to hide the blush that was staining her cheeks as she set her beer back on the coffee table before turning to coyly eye Michael. "You know, you can always get naked first."

"Ladies first," he replied, a crooked smirk playing about his pouty lips.

Janie chuckled. "You and your Southern charm." She stretched out her legs and scooched over to Michael's end of the couch, sidling up next to him. "Is that what you want tonight, a naked chick hanging around here? 'Cause that's the vibe I'm getting."

"I wouldn't mind," Michael replied as he wrapped his arm around Janie's shoulders, his calloused fingers casually stroking her arm. Janie trailed her fingers through his thick dark hair before gently taking hold of Michael's sweetly cleft chin and turning him to face her.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she whispered, gently rubbing her nose against his before pulling him in for a soft kiss. It wasn't difficult to lose herself in it; Michael's kisses were like a drug, and always left her wanting just a little more. She deepened the kiss, his lips parting so she could explore the ridges and contours of his hot mouth. She wiggled the tip of her tongue against Michael's before pulling away, his soft groan at the loss of contact shooting a dart of arousal through her belly.

"Show me yours," Michael suggested as Janie dragged a fingertip through one of his neatly trimmed sideburns.

"Mmm...what do I get in return?" she purred, her hand moving down to fondle the hard bulge that was making itself known in his shorts. She smirked at the hitch in Michael's breath when she cupped his heavy balls.

"A nice slow fuck, or a hard and fast one. Lady's choice," he offered. "We can take a cool shower afterwards."

Janie pretended to weigh her options before leaning over to whisper in his ear, "I'm all yours." She reached for the hem of her cami after getting up from the couch to stand before Michael.

"Slowly," he requested. "Put on a little show for me."

Janie did as he asked, slowly dragging her cami up and over her head, her ample breasts falling out in the process. She'd taken her bra off earlier in an effort to get comfortable, knowing full-well that she wouldn't mind Michael sneaking a peek.

"Play with them," Michael breathed, his own hands flicking open the button on his shorts before unzipping them.

Janie pushed her brunette hair out of her face before trailing her hands down her chest to cup and fondle her tits, her fingers pinching and tugging on her nipples. She watched as Michael slid his shorts off his slim hips to reveal a pair of green plaid boxers, the head of his erect cock peeking out through the placket. She stuck a finger in her mouth to coat it in her saliva before rubbing the moisture around her right areola, the nipple hardening in whatever cool breeze the open windows were allowing into the room.

"That's it, baby," Michael encouraged as he pulled out his hard cock. "Now the panties, but turn around so I can see that sweet ass."

Janie moaned as she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her panties and teasingly pulled the gusset against her cunt, letting Michael get a good look at her wet folds outlined in the nylon fabric.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Janie!" Michael gasped as he slowly stroked himself from root to tip. "You're so fuckin' dirty, and I love it."

Janie gave a naughty wink before turning away from him. She teasingly inched her panties down before bending over and wriggling out of them, her plump ass cheeks on full view. Michael's loud groan let her know that he was turned on by her little display of exhibitionism as she stepped out of them. She turned around to face him again, and dropped her panties to the floor with a triumphant smile. "Like what you see, Nez?" she asked, referring to him by the nickname his friends back home in Texas had bestowed upon him.

Michael nodded as he dipped his right index finger into the bead of precum that had bubbled out of his cock's slit. "Very much." He spread the sticky fluid around the purplish head of his cock, getting it wet and shiny.

Janie walked the few short steps back over to where Michael was still parked on the couch and dropped to her knees in front of him, his legs framing her. "I wanna taste you," she breathed as she moved Michael's hand away from his crotch.

"Oh, mama," Michael purred as he lifted his hips to help Janie pull off his boxers. "Put that hot little mouth on me."

Janie sat back on her heels and took a moment to admire Michael's naked physique. She was in lust with his long and lean body, the dark hair on his chest and belly, the scent of his natural musk. She loved coming across the random mole, freckle, or scar on his skin; for the hell of it, the two of them had recently spent a heady and very naked night mapping out each other's freckles and scars with soft kisses. It was definitely one of the more erotic experiences of Janie’s life.

Michael's heavy breathing brought Janie out of her reverie so she leaned forward to take hold of his cock. She stroked her hand up and down his shaft, adding a nice little twist to the head on every other stroke. The copious fluid that he was now leaking made her ministrations easier, he was so slick.

Michael moaned low in his chest and let his head fall back against the couch, his breath becoming shallow. "Fuckin' _hell_ , Janie...”

Without warning, Janie leaned in even closer and dragged her tongue up the underside of Michael's shaft, tasting the saltiness of his precum, and reveling in the loud gasp that Michael let loose. She sucked the head of his cock into her mouth and rolled it around on her tongue as she explored the silky smooth texture of it. She felt a fresh bubble of precum well up in her mouth, and she quickly swallowed it along with the entirety of Michael's shaft.

"Fuck!" Michael cried out as he watched her deep throat him. He gently pumped his hips, letting his cock slide in and out a few times before Janie released him.

"Watch this," she encouraged around a cough, and before Michael could respond, she swallowed him all the way down to the base of his cock, burying her nose in his dark pubic hair. She opened her mouth a little wider and wriggled her tongue against his tight balls before pulling back up to lick and suck on his shaft.

"Ohmygod, stop! Stop!" Michael gasped after a moment or two. "I'm not ready to cum yet!"

Janie quickly pulled off and gripped the base of Michael's cock, successfully staving off his encroaching orgasm.

"Gimme a minute," he slurred, his dark eyes closing as he tried to steady his breathing and recenter himself.

She took her hand away from him and reached for her now lukewarm bottle of beer. She took a huge gulp from it and offered the bottle to Michael, who had now opened his eyes. He shook his head weakly. "I'm in the mood for somethin' a little sweeter," he explained as he got to his feet and pulled Janie up with him.

He spun her around to the side of the couch and backed her up until her ass was lightly sitting on the arm of it. He cradled her face in his large hands, his dark eyes gazing intently into her blue-green ones before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Janie moaned, the feel of Michael's tongue stroking against hers turning her on immensely. She loved kissing, and was delighted to discover that Michael not only enjoyed it as well, but was also a master of it.

Michael broke away to nuzzle into her neck, his hands coming up to caress and fondle her tits. Janie gasped when she felt him lightly bite at her neck in time to the hard tugging his fingers were applying to her nipples.

"Ohhh, Mike!" she cried out, the sweet pain he was inflicting on her causing her to bite her lower lip. "Fuck me, please!"

"Patience, baby," he crooned, suddenly letting go of her breasts and sinking to his knees.

Janie raked her fingers through Michael's damp hair as she watched him kiss his way from her belly down to her throbbing cunt. He wasted no time in burying his face between her hot thighs, his tongue plundering her wet entrance while one of his arms snaked around her waist to pull Janie closer to him. She gasped when she felt the tip of his nose brush against her clit as he sucked on her labial lips, savoring her taste.

" _Nez_ \- oh!- use your fingers!” Janie shamelessly begged.

Michael moved his mouth up to her clit and circled his tongue around it as he gently eased one, and then two fingers into her cunt.

Janie shook and moaned as she tried to ride his fingers to orgasmic completion. The sensation of Michael's tongue laving her clit had her thighs quaking with tension, while his digits stroking along her inner walls had her teetering dangerously close to the edge of release.

"I want you..." Janie moaned wantonly as she gently pulled Michael's hair. "I'm so ready for it!"

Michael stopped his oral techniques and wiped his chin with his free hand. Janie whined as he pulled his glistening fingers from her wet cunt, but watched in awe as he took hold of his cock and slowly wiped the evidence of her arousal along his shaft.

"How do you want it?" he whispered in Janie's ear after standing up quickly.

"From behind," she breathed, remembering his original offer. "Hard and fast."

Michael turned her around by her hips, parted her legs with one of his thighs, and slowly entered her in one smooth motion, the sensation of his cock filling her making them moan in unison.

Janie grabbed onto the back of the couch with one hand while the other reached around to pull Michael's hips closer to her. "Fuuuuck!"

"I don't know how long I can last," Michael gritted out as he started to roll his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her cunt. "You're so hot!" Keeping one hand on Janie's hips, he moved his other hand up the front of her body until he reached her throat. He gently tipped her head back until it rested against his shoulder, his lips leaving kisses on her mouth, her cheek, her earlobe, her temple, and finally, the side of her neck.

Janie squealed as she began to push back against him to meet his thrusts, making sure not to lose her footing against the couch. She let go of his hip and moved her hand around to her wet folds so she could play with her swollen clit, the tips of her unoccupied fingers lightly brushing against Michael's shaft as he pumped in and out of her.

"How does it feel, baby?" Michael growled as he angled himself to better hit Janie's sweet spot.

"So...good! So fucking perfect!" Janie gasped out, her fingers stroking herself even harder. She could feel the first tugs of orgasm in the base of her spine, and knew it wouldn't be long.

"I want you to cum all over my dick," Michael ordered as he began to rock faster. The exertion was making him sweat, a light sheen breaking out on his body, making his damp hair fall into his eyes with every thrust.

The fingers that were rubbing her clit suddenly stuttered as Janie felt herself tighten around Michael. "I'm cumming! Oh, ohh, Mike! Don't stop!" she sobbed as she lost herself to the waves of pleasure that were beginning to reverberate throughout her body. She'd enjoyed many orgasms in her sexual life, but Michael possessed the ability to make her cum especially hard. She wasn't sure if it was the size and girth of his cock, his stamina, his sexual prowess, or a combination of all three, but whatever it was, the orgasms he gave her were fierce and satisfying.

"That's it, Janie," Michael growled as he fucked her through her climax. Feeling his own orgasm crash upon him, he quickly pulled out of her twitching cunt, took hold of his cock, and loudly shot his load across her lower back and ass. He slumped forward against Janie's backside as he tried to catch his breath.

"Nobody's ever fucked me the way you do," Janie giggled after regaining her composure. "I swear!"

Michael chuckled as he swept Janie's hair to the side so he could kiss the sweaty nape of her neck. "I aim to please. Now how about that cool shower?"

Janie smiled as she allowed herself to be led towards the bathroom. If sex with Michael was always going to be this hot, she would definitely make sure she complained about the summer heat more often!

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my adoring husband who didn't bat an eye when I admitted I was writing fan fiction porn, but encouraged me to continue. You da best, babe!


End file.
